<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hairdo by TennantsLittleKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949784">Hairdo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten'>TennantsLittleKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "Changes" Verse [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Remember Sonny's season 18 hair? Yeah. Me too. Yum., Season 18 Episode 01, hairdo, season 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Sonny's hair in season 18 had that tousled look? Well, here's my best take on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "Changes" Verse [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hairdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 18 episode 01 - Takes place on July 27th 2016<br/>Let's hear it for the hair and makeup dept. during this season because Sonny was *phwoar*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s early morning. You’re in the kitchen preparing yours and Sonny's lunches for work when a series of frustrated grunts and groans ring out from the bathroom.</p>
<p><em>What the heck, Sonny?</em> you think, padding towards the source to investigate.</p>
<p>Popping your head through the door you see your boyfriend standing in front of the mirror, arms raised as he works a comb across his hair.</p>
<p>"Everything okay in here, babe?" you ask, quirking an eyebrow at Sonny in the mirror.</p>
<p>He swivels to face you, one hand flicking the comb through his gelled hair while the other smooths back what he's just combed. He huffs and his shoulders slump in defeat when a few defiant strands flop back across his forehead.</p>
<p>You scrunch the corner of your mouth into a sympathetic frown and Sonny flashes you two big, blue puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist, you step towards him, palm out expectantly. He sets the cool plastic comb in your hand and you gingerly use it to slick back his dark locks. At first the strands hold, but as soon as you pull your hand away, they fall forward once again.</p>
<p>You step back, biting your lip. <em>Hmmm</em>, you hum, drinking him in. Sonny's silver sprinkled locks appear more tousled than orderly.</p>
<p>"What?" he asks, still annoyed over his uncooperative hair.</p>
<p>"I like it," you reply. "It's <em>sexy</em>." You then reach a hand behind his neck and pull him down for a heated kiss. Sonny's eyebrows raise in initial surprise but he's quick to ease and match your fervor.</p>
<p>You end the kiss by gently tugging his bottom lip between your teeth and, with a flirtatious gleam in your eye, suggest that Sonny gives this new hairdo a try.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, he has no objections.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twas a short and sweet one and a nice break from the lengthy, angsty fics I've written before :P<br/>Hope it made you laugh.<br/>:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>